For Life
by janvy
Summary: updated through chapter 5- OOtP spoilers--RLOC--Remus meets up with an old friend.
1. They Meet

MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
Professor Mancy, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his classroom wondering why his students were such idiots. Looking at the top essay on the pile he was grading, he sighed. He made a mental note that he had to talk to the author of the paper. ~~~~  
"Miss Sansun, Mr. Lupin, please stay after class," Professor Mancy called as the student of his NEWT level potions class left.  
Once all of the students were gone, Mancy stated, "Lupin, your scores are very low in my class. You can't get through one day without screwing something up. Miss Sansun, you will tutor him. Set your own schedule. Lupin, I want to see a marked improvement within a week. You both may leave." Mancy turned to some papers on his desk.  
Alixana Sansun, seventh year Gryffindor, shrugged then nodded towards the exit. Remus Lupin, in the same year and house, also shrugged and went to gather his things. Once they were both in the hallway they started walking slowly towards the Great Hall for dinner. Alix spoke up, "Eemus, when do you want to start?"  
Embarassed, Remus looked at his feet, "I-I don't kn-know. When works for y-you?"  
Stopping in her tracks, Alix waited til Remus was facing her, "I am NOT going to make fun of you for needing some help. I also won't tell James, Sirius, OR Peter."  
Remus smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Alix."  
"You.look nice when you smile," Alix said suddenly, taken off guard at how good he looked.  
"Are you coming, Alix?" Lily called from the bottom of the stairs.  
Alix called, "I'm coming, Lily. James will still be there." She then turned back to Lupin, "When do you want to meet?"  
  
"A-are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asked nervously.  
"Yeah. Are you going? Do you want to meet there?" together they slowly walked down the long dreary dungeon hallway.  
Looking at his feet, Remus said, "I'm going. Do you want to split from the group for a little bit? We could discuss a study schedule."  
"I'd like that, Remus. Now I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. It's a date," Alix said as she ran down the hall to meet up with her best friend, Lily Evans.  
Remus was a little slower getting to dinner that night.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
"We just want to know who Professor Dumbledore has here," Ron whined when Professor Lupin caught him and his two cohorts with Extendable Ears listening in on a conversation happening in the front hallway.  
"It doesn't matter who's here, Mr. Weasley. You all need to get to bed," Remus smiled wearily at the trio. They so reminded him of him and his friends at that age.  
Just then a voice called from the hallway, (Mrs. Black's portrait having been removed) "Remus, why don't you bring the children and come down here to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Professor Dumbledore beckoned them.  
Remus sighed and followed the children down the stairs to the front hall. On the bottom step, he finally looked up to see who the teacher was. The teacher, a female, had long black hair and a small build. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue, her skin was tanned a healthy brown. Remus stopped in shock and stuttered, "A-Alix?" 


	2. The Night

MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you so excited for?" Sirius asked as Remus got ready for the day. "Do you have a date or something?" Having Sirius hit it on the head in one guess made Remus blush a deep red. Sirius laughed merrily, "You do!! James, Peter!! Remus has a date for Hogsmeade!!"  
With that announcement everyone was over to their corner of the dorm room. James asked excitedly, "Who is it, Remus? I didn't know you liked anyone."  
Before he could stop it, "No one knew" came out of his mouth.  
Sirius turned to his friends and said in a serious manner, "Remus, you know you can tell us anything. Who is it? Why didn't you tell us before?"  
Sighing heavily, Remus sat down on his bed and the others did the same, "You know I have to be careful. Werewolves mate for life. I just can't go give my heart to someone. I have to be sure that it's the right person. You guys know that's why I don't really ever date."  
"What's so special about this girl?" Peter asked.  
"She's always been so nice to everyone. She smiles when it's a bad situation. She always has fun. She's smart, but she never shoves it in your face. She's just.great," Remus finished up lamely  
"The big question though, Moony," James spoke up. "Does she know?"  
"No one knows, but you three and Lily.although she might," Remus said. Not having thought before if she knew about his secret or not. She was friends with Lily and Lily knew.  
James smiled, "I bet I know who it is. There's this girl that's had a crush on you for a bit, but I promised to never tell."  
Perking up, Sirius asked, "You never spilled? There's no secrets among us, Prongs."  
"I know, but this was different. She deserved the secret. She has her own you know," James smiled slyly.  
"Well who is it?" Peter asked the question on all their minds.  
"Alixana Sansun." ~~~~~~~~  
In the girl's dorm, Lily asked Alix, "Who you getting dressed up for? We're just going with the usual gang.or did you tell Remus that you liked him?"  
"I-I-I didn't tell him, but we decided that today we were going to spend some time together," Alix responded. "Are these robes the right color?"  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
"You remember Alixana Sansun. I believe she was in your year at Hogwarts, Remus," Dumbledore introduced the two. He claimed to know everything that went on in his school, but something was amiss here. "Alix, this is Remus Lupin."  
"I know, Professor," Alix said, still looking into Remus's eyes.  
"Well, I will bring the children up to bed. Why don't you two get reaquainted?" Dumbledore suggested as he ushered the kids away.  
When everyone was gone, Remus asked, "Where have you been for the last decade or so, Alix?"  
"In the Americas," Alix responded succinctly. She knew that this confrontation would happen eventually, but she wished it did not have to happen so soon.  
"Why did you leave, Xana?" Remus asked, using his special nickname for her.  
"Remus, I can't tell you everything if you do not already know. All I can ask is that you forgive me," Alix asked, near tears now. She always hated confrontations. They never held any good for her.  
"ALIX!" a voice called from behind Remus in the hallway. Severus Snape walked up to the petite lady and hugged her.  
"SEVERUS!!" Laughing now at the man whose history so intertwined with her own, she hugged him back. While she embraced him, she felt Remus leave the hallway. ~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Remus laid in his bed tossing and turning. After a good three hours of this, he got up and silently made his way to the room he knew Alix would be in. He stood in the doorway and watched what he thought was her sleeping form. With her back to him, she called out, "Remus, do you want to lay down?"  
Growling deep in his throat, he walked over to her bed, "I hate that you always know what I am thinking." He lifted her covers and crawled into bed with her, spooning her. He immediately felt at ease as knew he would, as he always had done.  
"Just sleep, Remus. Just sleep." 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimers: Oh, yeah, by the way, I don't own any of them, except for Alixana Sansun and I like for you to know that.  
  
MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
It took Remus and Alix a little bit to be able to break away from the others. They had insisted on harassing them and embarrassing them. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Safely ensconced in a booth near the back, Remus said, "I am glad that you came today."  
"I wouldn't pass up a chance to be with you, Remus," Alix responded, blushing slightly.  
"So, is it true or were they just messing with me?" Remus asked suddenly, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth.  
Alix grinned, "Dddddeeeepends what you're talking about."  
"Nothing," Remus took a drink from his Butterbeer.  
"Come on, Remus," Alix laughed, reaching forward to tickle him.  
Backing away, he spit some of this drink out on the table, "Don't tickle me." He was laughing so hard, he was crying.  
She moved closer and continued tickling, "Tell me, Remus. Tell me."  
  
With wolf like moves, he grabbed her wrists. She looked so beautiful. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away and blushing. What neither of them noticed was that the salt shaker on the table cracked, spilling salt on the already dirty table.  
She smiled and looked intently at her Butterbeer as she asked, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"  
"I could never laugh at you," Remus replied in all seriousness.  
"I'vehadacrushonyousincethirdyear," Alix said really fast.  
Remus smiled broadly as he moved closer to her on their bench seat, "I've had a crush on you since second year, Alixana."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
"Miss Sansun, have you seen Remus?" Molly asked as she opened the door to Alix's bedroom. The children had come to her, anxious because their beloved professor was not in his room. The children were still hot on her heels when she stopped in the doorway, seeing Remus and Alix cuddled up to each other, sound asleep.  
"Go to the kitchen, children, Professor Dumbledore should be here by now," Molly said, hoping the children hadn't seen. ~~~~~  
In the kitchen, Ginny was excitedly telling Ron, Hermoine, and Harry what she had seen, since she was the only one who got to look before Mrs. Weasly had made them leave, "They were both laying in the bed. They had their clothes on though, They were asleep-"  
She was cut off by Professor Dumbledore's voice, "I need to tell you children a story. Will you sit down?"  
Startled, they all did as their Headmaster asked. He began his story, "There is a legend that is very true that you children need to know. You also need to know before I begin that not everyone believes this legend. A long time ago there was a colony of people, who had befriended and lived among the unicorn. These people were the best people you could ever imagine. One day a neighboring tribe came in and started killing everyone in sight. They wanted to take over the unicorns. A lot of the colony fled for their lives, but one man stayed. He was able to drive the tribe from his land and save the unicorns, but at a cost to his own health. He laid there, bleeding to death. The unicorns, in order to repay this man, gave him some of their blood to run through his veins. This blood gave them enhanced powers-"  
"But because of the love of the unicorns for the man, it did not give him half life, but a full loving life," Alix finished up for Dumbledore. "You still telling that story, Professor?"  
Smiling at his once prized pupil, Dumbledore said, "Yes, Alixana, and you know that you believe in that story, too."  
"It's just a tale Professor. It's just a tale," Alix said as she sat down in a seat. Remus sat next to her as if it was against his own will.  
"I remember you telling us that story one year during a feast," Remus said looking curiously as Dumbledore.  
"I only tell what's true, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in eye. 


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimers: Oh, yeah, by the way, I don't own any of them, except for Alixana Sansun and I like for you to know that.  
  
MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
"We've both liked each other all this time?" Alix asked smiling at Remus.  
Remus cursed the blush he felt rising in his face, "Yeah, I guess we did."  
"Well, I suppose we should get the schedule of our studying out of the way. Then we can have some fun," Alix smiled mischievously at Remus. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the next Wednesday night, Alix and Remus met in the library. It was the first time that they had been able to study. They were constantly surrounded by their friends. As they sat down next to each other, Remus asked, "Have you felt as if you were on display as much as I have the past couple of days?"  
"Yes. As much as I love our friends, I wish they would shut up once in awhile," Alix grinned. She then turned on the teacher mode, "Do you have your potions book with you?"  
"Of course, I do," Remus looked at her funny. He knew they were going to be studying potions, why wouldn't he bring the book.  
"Good. I want you to get these answers right. Alright, what goes into the Paterny Revelus potion?" Alix asked, trying not to blush. She had been thinking and dreaming about Remus since Hogsmeade. She had planned what she wanted to do for days.  
Remus bit his lip. "Crushed dried beetles, dragon's blood, blood from the two people you are testing, five hairs from a werewolf, and..a..and..em..uh...two phoenix tears!" Remus finally exclaimed triumphantly.  
Turning to Remus so she was even closer, she smiled as leaned over and quickly kissed him on the lips counting, "One for getting each of them right *kiss* two *kiss* three *kiss* four *kiss* five *kiss*." A book fell off a nearby shelf with each kiss she gave him.  
Having been caught off guard, Remus just sat there. He then asked when Alix was done, "Will you do this for every answer I get right?"  
"If you want me to? I thought it would be a good incentive," Alix blushed nervously.  
"Oh, you bet it is."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
After breakfast, Remus asked Alix quietly, "Can we talk?"  
"Yes, I would love to," Alix said. She then turned to follow him out of the room.  
Once the two of them were upstairs in a drawing room, they sat down in chairs opposite one another. Remus asked quietly, "I want answers Xana."  
Alix sighed and looked at her hands, "I can't tell you what you want."  
Standing up now, Remus asked rather loudly, "Why NOT? Suddenly, one day we were dating and then you come up and break it off and start going out with SNAPE! I want to know why." By the end of his tirade, Remus was close to tears.  
Sitting in silence, Alix tried to figure out how to answer him. She had made promises not to say anything until Severus was safe. Now, the man that she had loved was wanting answers. She didn't want to lie to him, yet he wasn't just believing that she couldn't tell him.  
A deep voice broke into her thoughts. Snape stood in the doorway, "Remus, you may want to either put a Silencing Charm on the door, or lower your voice."  
"GET OUT OF HERE SEVERUS!" Remus shouted not turning from Alix who still stared at the ground. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
Shaking his head, he turned and charmed the door so no one would be able to hear the conversation the three of them were about to have. "Actually this is very much my business, Remus."  
"Get out of here," Remus said through clenched teeth.  
"No, you want some answers from Alix and I am the only one who can give them to you," Snape said, starting to get annoyed.  
"Severus, you can't say anything yet," Alix spoke for the first time since he had entered the room.  
Turning to Alix, he smiled grimly, "Alixana, dear, when Dumbledore invited you back, we knew that we wouldn't be able to keep what our relationship really was a secret from Voldemort any longer. We need you here to fight for the light more than I need to be a spy. Yesterday evening was the last time that I'm answering when he calls. We can now tell everyone that we tricked Voldemort."  
Grinning tiredly now, Alix asked, "We can tell?" 


	5. Snape's Story

Disclaimers: Oh, yeah, by the way, I don't own any of them, except for Alixana Sansun and I like for you to know that.  
  
MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
Several weeks passed as Alix and Remus got to know and love one another. On nights that they couldn't sleep, they would meet up in an odd room that would have whatever they needed in it. They would like together on the bed and sleep holding each other in their arms. They never thought to move any further in their relationship. They would spend much of their time together, walking by the lake or studying in the library. Fall passed into winter which in turn passed into spring. Remus was getting excited for school to end. He was going to ask Alix to marry him.  
They had planned to meet up at the lake at dusk. Remus got there early and laid out a blanket so they would be comfortable as they watched the sun set over the lake. He was so excited and nervous. What if she said no? No, he couldn't think of that.right now. She loved him. He just knew it. She would say yes.  
On her way down to the lake, she met up with Severus Snape. He was such an idiot at times. He stood in front of her.  
"Move it," Alix said and waved her hand, which caused Severus to slide sideways, so she could move through.  
"Alixana Sansun, Professor Dumbledore would like to meet with the two of us in his office," Snape said rotely, almost bored like.  
"I do not have time for your games, Severus," Alix said as she walked past him.  
He grabbed her arm, "I wish I was kidding, Alix. We are to both go there now."  
Sighing, she said, "Fine, Severus. It better be quick because I have to meet up with Remus."  
"Yes, you and wolfboy have to meet up to snog, or wait, should that be study?" Severus whipped past her, his black capes billowing around him. He felt sorry for Alix because he knew what fate Dumbledore was about to sentence her to.  
When they were finally in his office and seated. Dumbledore said, "Alix, I know you have strong powers."  
Alix looked at the Headmaster curiously, "Yes, I believe we discussed this when I first came to Hogwarts. I have to not use my wandless magic. I have to be careful what I do and how deeply I feel things because it could end up proving a danger to myself and others."  
Sighing, Dumbledore said, "Yes, Alix, those were the rules. Now we need to inform Mr. Snape here as to why those are the rules. But first I must tell you a few things about Severus."  
  
"Professor, please let me tell her. It would be better for our relationship if I was the one," Snape interupted. Once he gained consent, he turned to face Alix, "Two years ago, my father asked me to accept the Dark Mark and to follow Voldemort." Snape paused to see how she would react. She just nodded thoughtfully. So he continued, "After I was asked to commit to my first acts as a Deatheater, I got scared. I knew my father was into horrible things, but I never thought it was that bad. I came back to school and asked Professor Dumbledore for help. Since then I have been a spy for the Light." Snape finished up not believing it could have been that easy to tell his deepest and darkest secrets.  
"And now, the Dark Lord wants Severus to join his inner circle, but first he must prove that he is worthy, Alix. He asked that he recruit you," Dumbledore finished Snape's story.  
Tears now started to run down, Alix's face, "It's because of the stupid magic powers isn't it?"  
"Yes, Alix. He knows that you have unicorn's blood running through your veins. No one else, to our knowledge, has this. Because you do, he wants you. If Severus can bring you to a few meetings and make it look like you are interested in joining him, then he will be able to join his inner circle," Dumbledore said sadly. He knew he was asking a lot of Alix.  
"There is one other thing that the Dark Lord has asked me to abide by.." Snape said nervously. "I am supposed to seduce you and make you fall in love with me. If we have a child together, it would prove my loyalty to him." He looked at Alix. He knew that she and her fellow Gryffindors hated him. He also knew that if he didn't make it look like he was able to recruit Alix, he would be killed.  
Alix sat in silence for along while before she finally nodded, "Whatever I need to do, I will. I know that the Light needs to win this war more than anything. Now I must leave. I have a meeting I am late to. Severus.meet me.at the large tree in the courtyard tomorrow at noon."  
With that Alix turned and left to go break things off with Remus.  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
".So that's the story, Remus. She has ALWAYS loved you. Now, please, quit fighting. You know how much she hates it," Severus finished up. With that he turned and fled, his capes flying behind him.  
While Snape was telling his story, Remus had moved to look out the grimy window. Alix still sat in her chair looking at her feet. After a half hour's silence as they both took in what Snape had said, Alix stood shakily and said, "Remus, I have to leave. I am going to take a walk. I don't know when I will be back. Please tell Molly that I will whenever I make it back here." With that she turned and left Remus alone in the room.  
She had not noticed that as Remus stood there, tears were streaming down his face. His Alix had never once lied to him, except for when she came down to meet him by the lake. He was reliving those memories in his mind. 


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: I only own Alixana, nothing else.  
  
MARAUDERER'S DAY  
  
Remus looked up at the entrance to the castle anxiously. Xana never kept him waiting and now he had been waiting for almost twenty minutes. Suddenly, Alixana appeared out the door of Hogwarts. Remus could not see her face because of the shadows. He was just happy because she was finally there. He stood to greet her, smiling, until her face finally came into the light. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong, Xana?" Remus asked worriedly. She couldn't be upset. He wanted this moment to be perfect.  
"R-R-Remus, please sit down. We need t-t-t-to talk," Alix stuttered, not meeting his eyes.  
Ever the gentleman, Remus went to take Alix's hand to help her sit. She pulled away as if he burned her. She was already guilty because she knew the hurt that she was about to cause him. "Quit being so nice! You are going to hate me," Alix whispered, her voice cracking.  
"I could never hate you, Xana. I love you," Remus knelt next to where Alix now sat.  
Shaking her head, Alix said after a few moments of silence, "I don't love you, Remus. I've just met with my true love, that's why I was late."  
Remus sat still for a moment. Finally, he nervously laughed, "You're joking. Please tell me, Xana, that you're joking."  
"No joke, Remus. We've had our fun. Now it's time to go our separate ways," Alix looked out towards the beautiful sun setting on the lake, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Isn't that just life? The scenery's so beautiful at the most inopportune moments."  
Finally shaken out of his reverie, Remus leaned closer to Alix and did the one thing that he could think of, the one thing that made him feel closer to Alix than anything, he kissed her. She leaned in to it for a moment before she caught herself and pushed him away. Neither noticed the waves rippling across the lake when there was no wind. "Remus, you can't do that. We are no longer together. I have someone else."  
"I don't believe you, Xana. How can you just say that we aren't meant to be together? Who is that has supposedly captured your heart? Who else is there?"  
"Severus."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Now shaken, Remus turned to Alix again, "Don't leave me again, Xana. Don't leave me." He raced across the room to catch her and caught her he did. He hugged her as if he was never going to be able to let go again.  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Sorry for whoever may have actually read this. I was at college and have now finished and am on break. Anyone have any ideas on where to go from here? Anyone want to know why the weird occurrences happen when they kiss? Anyone want to know the story behind the unicorns? (As if you haven't been able to guess.)  
  
I need help. I'm just not that good at writing these things. You may have noticed that I don't write long chapters. I have the ideas, just not the words.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
